plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Sea-shroom
:Dành cho phiên bản trong Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, xem Sea-Shroom. Sea-shroom (Tạm dịch: Nấm biển) là cây cối thứ 25 mở khóa trong thế giới Plants vs. Zombies. Chức năng của nó hoàn toàn tương tự như Puff-shroom, nhưng hạn chế về tốc độ khôi phục chậm và chỉ trồng được trên nước ở Hồ bơi và tại các màn sương mù. Suburban Almanac entry Sea-shroom Sea-shrooms are aquatic plants that shoot short ranged spores. Damage: normal Range: short Must be planted in water Sleeps during the day Sea-shroom has never seen the sea. It's in his name, he's heard loads about it, but he's just never found the time. One day, though, it'll go down. Cost: 0 Recharge: slow Chiến thuật Vì tính năng của nó tương tự như Puff-shroom, Sea-shroom có thể dùng như vật thí mạng để zombie ăn với số lượng lớn mà không làm tốn mặt trời của người chơi. Tuy vậy Sea-shroom không mấy hiệu quả với cách dùng này do nó có tốc độ khôi phục chậm, và không thể trồng trên cạn. Hơn nữa, việc không có nhiều zombie nguy hiểm xuất hiện dưới hồ bơi làm việc trồng Sea-shroom như một bức tường chắn là không mấy cần thiết; điều này cũng có nghĩa là khả năng bắn giới hạn của Sea-shroom vẫn có thể trở nên hữu ích trong khoảng thời gian dài hơn nếu so sánh với Puff-shroom. Imitater có thể dùng để cắt ngắn, giải quyết tốc độ khôi phục chậm của Sea-shroom, cách này không nên dùng vì người chơi có thể dùng nó để cắt ngắn thời gian khôi phục cho các cây khác mạnh hơn. Ngoài ra thì, Sea-shroom còn có thể được dùng để dụ Dolphin Rider Zombie phải nhảy ngay và làm mất cá heo khi di chuyển. Trong phiên bản Java của game, Sea-shroom có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh, do đó người chơi có thể giải quyết các hàng dưới nước với nó mà thậm chí không cần dùng bất cứ cây nào khác. Thư viện ảnh ''Plants vs. Zombies Sea-Shroom Seed.jpg|Gói hạt giống Sea-shroom trong phiên bản iPad SeaShroomSeed.PNG|Phiên bản gói hạt giống trong hệ điều hành iOS và Android Sea seed.JPG|Gói hạt giống Sea-shroom trong phiên bản Máy tính cá nhân ImitaterSeashroomSP.png|Imitater Sea-shroom phiên bản Máy tính cá nhân DS Sea-shroom.png|DS Sea-shroom Zen 7.jpg|Sea-shroom trái mặt trong Zen Garden (Cả tua) Imitater Sea Shroom.jpg|Imitater Sea-shroom imi sea.JPG|Imitater Sea-shroom ngủ ngày CIMG9623.JPG|Sea-shroom ngủ ngày image23.jpg|Sương mù, Sea-shroom, Lily Pad và cây nấm khác Sea Online.png|Online Almanac entry 640px-Sea-shroom in mushroom zen garden.png|Sea-shroom trong Mushroom Garden Sea-shroomHD.png|HD Sea-shroom Beta Sea-shroom.png|Bản vẽ đầu tiên của Sea-shroom MV25.jpg|Suburban Almanac entry smallsleepsea.png|Một Sea-shroom ngủ ngày cỡ nhỏ trong Zen Garden medseasleep.png|Một Sea-shroom ngủ ngày cỡ vừa trong Zen Garden Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Sea-shroomAS2.png|Sea-shroom SeaShroom.png|HD Sea-shroom Thông tin cơ sở *Sea-shroom là cây duy nhất có hình nền Hồ bơi ban đêm trong Suburban Almanac của nó. **Điều tương tự xảy ra với Flower Pot - cây duy nhất có hình nền mái nhà trong Almanac. *Sea-shroom có vẻ cao ngang ngửa Puff-shroom. Tuy nhiên, nó vẫn có thể bị tấn công bởi đậu của Peashooter Zombie và Gatling Pea Zombie, trong khi nó chỉ bay qua Puff-shroom. ** Điều này là do cơ thể của Peashooter Zombies và Gatling Pea Zombies chìm sâu trong nước, nghĩa là đầu của chúng ở gần với mặt nước hơn so với khi ở trên cạn. * Dù không được nhắc đến ở bất kì nguồn nào, nó có vẻ được dựa trên loài ''Psathyrella aquatica, một loài nấm mọc ở các dòng suối trên núi. * Trong thông tin Almanac của phiên bản online, nó nổi phía trên cỏ mặc dù nó là một cây thủy sinh. Điều này cũng xảy ra cho mọi cây thủy sinh khác trong phiên bản này. * Trong một số phiên bản Plants vs. Zombies, bào tử mà nó bắn ra là vô hình. * Nó có thể được tưới nước hoặc bón phân trong cả Mushroom Garden và Aquarium Garden. ** Điều này khiến nó trở thành cây duy nhất có thể được tưới nước hoặc bón phân trong hai khu vườn khác nhau, vì các loại nấm khác (trừ khi được cho ăn sôcôla sẽ ngủ khi được trồng ở nơi khác. * Khi được trồng trong Aquarium garden, rễ của nó có thể nhìn thấy, và nó nhìn giống như các xúc tu. ** Trong một số phiên bản nhất định, chẳng hạn phiên bản iOS version, điều này không xảy ra, và bằng cách nào đó thì rễ của nó sẽ vẫn bị che khuất. Xem thêm Thể_loại:Cây sương mù Thể_loại:Nấm Thể_loại:Sương mù Thể_loại:Cây miễn phí Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Thể_loại:Cây thủy sinh